


Worth It

by Nununununu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, New Clothes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: He’s practically vibrating with the need to tell.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> A treat for Gloss :) Set nebulously in canon.
> 
> (Originally posted 22/05; updated for author reveals)

“Poe!” Crashing into the safe house, Finn kicks off his boots and skids through the corridors, glancing into each room he passes until he finds Poe crouching in the plant-filled courtyard in the heart of the building, watching something in the pond set to one side together with BB-8, “Poe, BB-8!”

“Oh – hey buddy; you’re back fast.” Seeing Poe glance up at him with a grin spreading across his face only makes Finn grin all the harder in return.

“Guess what I found at the market!” He’s practically vibrating with the need to tell.

“I’m guessing – dinner?” Poe’s gaze flicks down to Finn’s empty hands as BB-8 beeps a cheeky assessment of his ability to guess, and he chuckles, poking the round little droid between its photoreceptors, “How am I to know Finn didn’t leave it inside, huh? Can _you_ see through walls?”

Chirping an agreement, BB-8 next lets out a noise impressively similar to an electronic raspberry.

“Hey you,” Finn’s simply incapable of making his face look stern, but he does point a strict finger at the little astromech, “No being rude to Poe.”

Trilling, the little droid twirls as if to say it could never, ever conceive of being rude to anyone and certainly not Poe.

“I heard you! We both heard you!” Finn doesn’t quit pointing, although the fact he’s also laughing admittedly spoils the effect. Striding over to where Poe’s still crouching, he opens his hand up to offer it to the other man.

“Thanks,” Grasping hold with an appreciate crook of his mouth, Poe lets Finn hoist him up to his feet, a couple of large orange and white carp bobbing up out of the water behind him as if to ask where he’s gone. Poe raises an eyebrow, “So what _did_ you find?”

“Dinner,” Finn confirms happily, “Although we still need to buy it.” He holds his free hand up to forestall either further questioning or possible argument, “And you have to come see what else I found!”

“All right,” Poe just says without any hesitation, although he does glance at BB-8, “You going to look after this place for us while we’re gone for a bit, huh?”

Trundling back over to the pond, BB-8 stretches itself up as tall as it can before bobbing up and down apparently for Finn’s benefit.

“Yes, I see your new friends,” He has yet to let go of Poe’s hand, so the other man is drawn along in his wake when he bends down to look at the carp with the droid, “Don’t all three of you match well?”

Cooing, BB-8 preens – and then proceeds to alternate between nudging at his and Poe’s ankles.

“I take it you’re happy to see the back of us, then,” Teasing, Finn gives the dome of the droid’s head a pat, huffing a little when it does its best to knock him back into Poe, “All right; we’re going, we’re going –”

“Steady there,” Poe’s hand tightens on his, and Finn laces their fingers together without thinking, as they sort out their feet, herded first out of the courtyard and then the safe house by the little droid.

It’s only when Finn’s led Poe most of the way to the market that he suddenly has a moment of doubt. But catching sight of the owner of the stall they’re heading for waving at them buoys him back up, if not nearly as much as the sound of interest Poe makes.

“Oh hey, look,” One glance at his face shows Poe’s attention is fixed on exactly the garment that caused Finn’s excitement in the first place – on the jacket on display next to several others.

It’s not identical to a certain other jacket Finn’s currently wearing. But it nonetheless compliments it _so well_.

And he just knows for certain Poe will look _so good_ in it.

“They – don’t look half bad together, do they,” Poe’s biting his lip, examining the fabric and cut, glancing from this new jacket to the one of his that became Finn’s.

“I know, right!” Finn can’t help but flash a grin at the Twi'lek owner, finding her smiling back at them, grateful all over again she agreed to keep hold of it on their behalf. The explanation tumbles out of him, “I just saw it and immediately thought how good you’d look in it, but I didn’t want to presume you’d like it – you do like it, don’t you? – and I thought it might be odd, if I bought it for you without you seeing it first, but now you’ve seen it, will you let me get it for you?”

That sentence got a little convoluted, didn’t it. Close to bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation, Finn has to endeavour to draw in a breath and try to calm himself down a bit.

“Buddy,” Poe doesn’t seem to know whether to look at him or the jacket, but after a moment, Finn wins out. If he keeps on biting his lip that like, he’s going to actually hurt himself.

Finn has to instruct himself very firmly not to place his thumb against Poe’s mouth and coax that lip free.

“I – should try it on, shouldn’t I,” Poe says a little slowly, like his attention too has also become a touch distracted, his own gaze dropping to Finn’s mouth for a moment in return.

“Yeah,” Finn manages, a bit huskily, because this is a thing people do, don’t they – when they want to buy clothing, they first try it on. He knows this.

For some reason, the sight of Poe’s hands going up to unbutton the regulation vest he’s wearing hits Finn like a gut punch all the same. Forcing his gaze away, he’s grateful to discover the Twi'lek owner has kindly moved to inventory the back of her stall, giving them the illusion of privacy.

“Finn.”

The sound of his name in Poe’s voice makes him shiver; always has done. Raising his eyes back up, Finn finds Poe smiling a little lopsidedly at him.

“What do you think?” He raises his arms and –

The jacket sits well on him, just as well as Finn had known it would. He wants to catch hold of it and pull Poe in and kiss him.

The look Poe’s giving him implies he might not be adverse to this.

“You’re not –” Finn starts, and promptly has to stop and swallow, “Not looking bad.” He gains confidence a second into it, enough so to tease, “Jacket looks good.”

“Oh, the _jacket_ looks good, huh,” Poe reacts just as wonderfully as Finn had hoped, pretending offence, hustling in close to elbow Finn in the ribs, “I guess I’d better keep wearing it, then.”

“Yeah,” Finn is fairly certain he’s doing what Rey and Jessika would both term _devouring Poe with his eyes_ when the other man pulls back, but he nonetheless succeeds in just about keeping his tone light, “I guess you had.”

The Twi'lek owner’s smiling broadly herself when Finn digs the credits out.

“You make a good pair,” She observes – to them or the jackets?

“Sure do,” Either way, Finn gives her an answering grin.

“Sure do,” Poe echoes a little hoarsely, and the look in his eyes when Finn glances at him rocks right through him.

He’ll ask when they’re back at the safe house, he decides. Whether Poe was referring to themselves or the jackets.

Whether he was referring to both.

“Dinner?” Poe suggests after a suspended moment in which it seems he might say something else, but the general hubbub of the market starts to filter back in, reminding them that they not only have more than one purpose in being there, but also that BB-8’s alone back at the safe house.

Poe’s told Finn enough tales of escapades the little droid has got up to concerning things such as impromptu decorating that he suspects they might return to the safe house altered in some way.

That or perhaps BB-8 will be taking its guard duties very seriously while simultaneously admiring the fish.

“Dinner,” Finn therefore agrees rather than touching Poe’s mouth or brushing his new jacket free of invisible lint, or any of the two dozen or so different ways in which he aches to bring his body in close with this man.

“Don’t tell me you want my opinion – I thought you were determined to choose it yourself,” Poe flashes him a teasing look, and damned if that doesn’t do something to Finn’s heart rate.

The whole situation has his heart beating about as hard as it was back on Jakku, in fact, if for a very different reason.

“No, I just need you to help carry it,” Finn confirms, and laughs when Poe splutters in mock outrage.

“I should have known it,” He also mock-stumbles dramatically, “You only want me for my arms.”

“If I had four, I wouldn’t have needed to steal you from BB-8,” Finn teases back, when inside he’s thinking, _your arms and everything else._

“You might find yourself in for trouble if you really do steal me,” Poe says lightly, even as he tangles his fingers back together with Finn’s, his tone so casual it can only be anything but.

It’s Finn’s turn to almost stumble as they start off for the food stall he selected earlier.

“Are you saying you’re not worth it?” He returns, instead of reminding Poe just how demandingly BB-8 had been nudging them at each other earlier, certain that the other man does, in fact, remember this.

“Are you saying you’re up to the challenge?” Poe gives him his most crooked grin in response, and Finn has to stop him right there and then, regardless of the reasonably crowded marketplace and dinner plans.

“Are you saying _you_ are?” He shoots back, free hand going to the sleeve of Poe’s new jacket, latching on.

“Buddy, I am definitely up for it,” Poe agrees fervently and so Finn reels him in even further, pulling him in as close as he can.

“And you’re definitely worth it,” Finn informs him even as Poe makes an urgent sort of noise and kisses him, and then anything else is lost in the press of their mouths. 


End file.
